Who is she?
by welshbaroness1940
Summary: Barry arrives at the new timeline that he has created after saving his mom from the reverse flash. he can finally have a the life he wanted with his mom and dad but what are the consequences in store for him? (begins at the start of flashpoint)


'Hey, Barry, haven't you got work to do?' Henry asked as he and his wife walked through the front door. He looked at his son with a puzzled expression. It was the middle of the day, surely Barry should be working a case or testing evidence he was a CSI after all.

'You ok, Honey?' It was at this moment that Nora Allen also became curious of her sons behaviour why was he just staring at her photo as they walked in and why did he just look life he had seen a ghost?

'Yeah, I'm fine, just though I'd catch up with you guys' he replied. Both parents noticing his slight nervousness.

'Ok then, well Barry how about your favourite spaghetti and meatballs? And you can tell me all about work' Nora asked.

'That sounds great... M. Mom' Barry was trying his best to hide his behaviour. His mom was right in front of him. Alive and well. He didn't realise how much he had missed her until now and was so happy to call, her mom again.

x-x-x

'Wow that was great mom!' Said Barry after finishing his plane of food. 'So dad how was the hospital today?' Barry had never been able to ask this in his original time line as Henry had been in prison. But it was great to see his two parents together and happy and living the lives they should have had.

'I won't lie to you Barry today was a bit of a rough day but I did my best.' He answered.

'don't listen to him he is just being modest, your father saved 2 people today.' Interrupted Nora, taking the plates from the table.

All of a sudden there was a rattling at the front door and a young girl with blonde hair entered the house, carrying freshly made doughnuts. 'Hey, anyone fancy dessert?' She shouted making her way to the dining room table throwing her bag on the living room chair as she passed. Barry thought to himself, who is this girl? She is obviously a close friend to just walk in and dump her stuff. He turned around to his parents and noticed the smiles on their faces as she came closer, who is she?

This mysterious girl joined them at the table, and they all helped themselves to the doughnuts. 'Dani, as much as I love surprise doughnuts, what's the matter?' Henry asked her, showing again to Barry that she is well known to the family to notice that something was wrong.

'Nah its ok just this damn dissertation, it's driving me up the wall' answered Dani. Getting more irritated at the thought of it. 'So I thought I would have a break and come and visit'

'You two need to find better excuses for coming home than that.' Answered Nora. 'Although it is nice having you both back in the house again' said Nora, her eyes watering and with a huge smile lighting up her face.

'So Barry any insight into the robbery earlier? You are working on that right?' Dani asked him with great interest.

'Yeah we have a couple of leads we are following from the evidence' answered Barry.

'Is that it? All you have to say? Are you ok Bar? She questioned with concern and suspicion. 'No science talk that I won't understand, or how the boss and detective questioned you for being late as usual?'

Barry stared at her, he thought, she knows me a lot? How will I get out of this?

'Ah you know how it is, can't complain about things all the time' he replied with a small nervous giggle. As he was talking to her he noticed that at certain times she looked really familiar but he was sure that he had not spoken other before. They talked for a bit longer after henry and Nora left to do the dishes. They talked about Dani's dissertation topic and Barry's work. Until, she asked him.

'Barry, I know there are 6 years between us but you know you can talk to me about anything, I'm not a kid anymore and I'm always here for you.'

At first Barry didn't know what to say or how to react but decided to thank her and tell her the same back and offered her some advice on her studies. Barry wasn't sure who this person was but she was obviously a trustworthy friend that he liked, he thought that she reminded him of Caitlin Snow and how they had a strong bond of friendship. Yet, it was still frustrating to Barry that she looked so familiar.

Then there was a shout from the kitchen by Nora, 'Danielle, can I have a hand in here please.'

'Ok, coming Mom,' was her reply. And she left Barry at the table.

What? Wondered Barry. No wonder she looks so familiar he though, this Dani must be my sister.


End file.
